Winds of Change
by IrishWrites
Summary: Adaliah was made into a spirit of change. She's been locked away like a precious gem by Seraphina (Mother Earth), her makeshift mother. Seraphina taught her to fear the Guardians and until she meets Jack Frost that's all she's ever known. With him she uncovers the truth about her past and a devastating plan against the world. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight

**I believe in putting my thoughts after the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fight or Flight**

I was on my way home when the moron hit me. Cursing I stumbled in the air, my voice rising in anger. I turned my winds toward the source of my emotions, but they were buffeted by another wind. This one cooler than my own. Not uncomfortable but enough to know the difference.

I had collided with a winter spirit. I turned from my path home to face the bastard, and was affronted again. This time by his appearance.

Not many spirits are pretty. Half are human looking while the others look more like trees or birds or some other natural element/creature. The other half that are human are better looking than say a fishy spirit, but none are _pretty_.

This spirit was young, couldn't have been more than a few centuries old. But his eyes were ancient and that was the first thing I noticed about him. This was partly because I was made to notice differences in everything and how they changed a person but it was also because his eyes were so _noticeable_.

They were the color of freezing water, he had winter frost hair, and his skin was pale with a silvery cast similar to his hair. His face was pinched in confusion making him only a tad more adorable.

"What the–" At that moment he caught sight of me and his wind built up around him protectively as mine did the same. My hair lifted, my dress ruffled restlessly and my body drifted backward a few feet. I calmed my winds by spreading my hands out into the air letting them whoosh through my fingers. My winds settled and my hair fell back onto my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked him warily. The fact that I did not know him did not surprise me. Seraphina kept me locked away from all other spirits especially those who were younger than I. What did cause the note of worry in my voice was the fact that the winds were friends with him as well. There were only three spirits the winds associated with. I recited the list Seraphina had me memorize.

_One is you; my daughter of change, two is Kamba of Summer, and three is Frost of Winter._

If my suspicions were correct and this was Frost the child of the moon and the most recent addition to the ranks of Guardians, things could get very bad. I wished with all my might that this wasn't Frost; I wished this was some poor spirit the winter wind decided to pick up and have some fun with.

The white-haired child spun in the air and for the first time I noticed the long gnarled stick he swung with grace and ease. He didn't use it like a walking stick but like an extension of his own body which was probably why I didn't notice it at first. He swung it beneath him and sat on it like a bench swinging his feet back and forth. He cocked his head like a cat and looked at me with open curiosity.

"I'm Jack." He said still swinging casually in midair. "Jack Frost," He grinned at me, waiting.

My hopes dropped and my hands disappeared behind my back to tighten around the hilts of my daggers in their animal hide sheaths. Still he waited until finally sighing and jumping up to twist his staff and hold it loosely by his side instead. His wind kept him aloft and swirled around him lazily.

"This is the part where you tell me who _you_ are." My hands gripped my daggers harder and my wind picked up feeling the tension rolling off me in waves. Jack Frost smiled encouragingly and I felt the barriers around my heart crumble just the slightest bit.

"I am Adaliah." I bowed my head ever so slightly not taking my eyes off of the winter child. I think he might have been waiting for more than that. A last name? I had none. My family was thousands of year's dead and they didn't have last names. This small difference between Frost and I caused a slight crease between my brows. We were not similar. Similarity bred companionship but differences bred disdain, fear, and hatred.

I'd been hated for too long not to recognize the signs.

He was still staring at me, his grin morphing from expectant to a little excited. "What?" I asked a little snappishly.

"I didn't realize the wind played with others. It makes me happy to see the wind has other friends." He beamed wide and a lock of snowy hair fell onto his brow. My fingers itched to smooth it away but I resisted crushing my fingers still tighter around my daggers' hilts. I felt my nail dig into my palm, probably leaving marks.

Frost didn't notice my discomfort. "What are you Adaliah?" He asked like a small child intrigued with a new toy. And curse it all he couldn't seem to stand still! It was driving me insane as he twirled his staff again to perch on the top like a bird. Every twitch of his made me swing backwards; terrified that he was about to attack.

Then his question sunk in and my frown grew deeper. What am I? What did he care what I was? Was this some kind of trick to find out about Seraphina's grotto? About her connection to Pitch? As dangerous as this could be I might as well give him an answer; it might make him go away. "I am the spirit of change, the daughter of the earth." The title sounded too grand for the casual conversation but it was the only one I had. "I am also busy." I nodded curtly at Frost and turned to leave, my wind sweeping me into a wild speed.

Frost caught up to me easily, our winds playing together and mingling. "You always run away?" I gritted my teeth at his smirk and pushed my wind forward, but his question needed an answer.

"I never run away." I looked at him full on while I sped along. "But I am busy." He grinned and the expression seemed to come easily to his face.

"Busy doing what?" He swung upside down and flew above me looking down mischievously. "What do you do anyway? Do you change everything? Or do you change the earth only?" His questions spilled out with a momentum their own.

I frowned at him angrily. "I change everything." A little bit of an exaggeration but I wanted him to think I was more powerful than I really was. Down below I saw Seraphina's entrance and knew I had to get rid of the Guardian now or he would know where we were. I stopped in midair and took a deep breath to collect myself.

Frost sped almost 10 meters ahead of me before he spun round with a surprised wideness to his eyes.

I smiled. I let out the most charming smile I could muster and beamed at Jack Frost. "This conversation has been so fascinating Frost," His smile lowered in caliber and his persona changed to a little baffled. "And I would love to continue it but I really am busy and now I need to go." My smile changed to a slightly more sadistic. "Leave my business to me Frost, I have no time for a _Ninigiku_" I fluttered my lashes and let the changing wind swallow me.

I dropped to the earth, my favorite part of the trip, and landed in Seraphina's grotto. _Home._

All Jack Frost would see was a swirling cloud of black and white and when the winds stopped swirling there would be nothing to show him which way I went.

**Afterword: So****first story, definitely more to come, hope you liked it and hope you follow.****Please, please,**_**please**_**message me any criticism about my writing or how I portray the characters it'll be much appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**Ok so I made a tiny mistake and do not have sufficient control of my OCD to just let it go so there is the complete Chapter 1 and I promise Chapter 2 is coming within the next day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy Dearest

**Chapter Two**

**Mommy Dearest**

Air pressed against my face and I grinned maddeningly. The dizzying rush of pressure and playing wind was intoxicating, but I was growing closer and closer to the end of my fall.

My favorite part.

As I approached the earth- approached being a laid back term for the speed I was accumulating- I spread my arms out and leaned forward. Now I was falling spread-eagled towards the earth at full speed. My winds knew what I was doing and they laughed with me as I plummeted ever downwards. They spun me round and round through their fingers until I was mere feet from the ground. Suddenly they stopped. They held me five feet above dewy grass encompassing me in a swirling embrace.

I laughed at them again. "Put me down! I have to go talk to Seraphina!" They flipped once again then plopped me unceremoniously onto the grass. I landed face down in the dirt. Rolling over I spat a mouthful of plant matter out. I flopped back and just sat there sighing. Thinking about what I just said.

Should I tell Seraphina about Frost? My life- or the small existence I had with Seraphina- was as close to comfortable as someone like me could have. Why did Jack Frost and the other Guardians want to disrupt that? Was this meeting with Frost a chance, or planned? What are the chances that I meet one of two other spirits that the Wind likes? There were so many questions and few answers to match them to. I was beginning to grow frustrated with myself and even more so at Frost and the Guardians.

I huffed in annoyance and stood up. My mind whipped back to the real question that I had to deal with before continuing farther into the grotto.

Should I tell Seraphina about Frost?

Somehow I didn't think she would be as ready to just let the winter spirit go away as easily as I did. She would probably bury him alive just to make sure he didn't tell anyone he saw me.

So I wouldn't tell Seraphina about Frost. He wouldn't say anything about some spirit he happened to meet on his way home. Why on earth would anyone care enough to ask about that?

While I reassured myself that I had nothing to worry about, I picked myself up off the dirt. Looking down I sighed in defeat; my white dress was covered in grass and dirt stains. Seraphina would _not_ be happy. I scrubbed my hands over the cotton to get off what I could. When I was free of the bigger clumps I started toward the grotto's entrance.

The clearing I had landed in wasn't all that noticeable except for the massive sycamore tree in the northern most point. Its trunk was covered in white and green lichen making mesmerizing patterns on the bark. It was twisted in such a fashion that it made an arch in the darker corner of the clearing. Light filtered through the branches above leaving the softer grass beneath the arch crisscrossed with shadows. A person could see the magic around the tree in the glittering grass under the twisted sycamore. When I stepped through the archway the rest of the forest behind the tree shimmered and the forest and clearing were replaced by a darker forest with blue tinged light. Again I swept my hands over my dress in an attempt to look presentable. As I stepped carefully over the contorted roots and stones underfoot.

Seraphina's presence in her grotto had twisted the native nature out of shape because of her emotions. Here she could let go and not concentrate on keeping nature on its own path rather than shifting and weaving in reaction to her emotions. But in her grotto all of her recent emotions were present in the contortions of the foliage. Judging by the groaning trees and crumbling rocks she wasn't in a good mood.

This would not be a good time to tell her about Jack Frost. This added even more to my decision not to.

I was coming up to Seraphina's "room"- for lack of a better word. I didn't know what she was so angry about but I should probably just report in and then leave for my "room".

When I passed through the gap between two entwining ash trees the scenery shimmered and disappeared again to be replaced by a kind of throne room. Seraphina's throne room.

The throne was a simple wooden chair adorned with leaves and flowers like in a fairy tale. The "room" itself was simply and empty space surrounded by a thick wall of trees. At the moment the view of the sky was rumbling and threatened a drenching. The floor was simply grass speckled with flowering weeds in some places. One particularly thick patch surrounded Seraphina in her chair. Ivy climbed the back and as she spoke to one of my sisters.

Isis of Changing Skies.

I made a face at the grand title. The oldest of my sisters was not fond of me. I looked to my feet to wait for Seraphina to acknowledge me. They spoke for a few moments more and then Isis turned toward the exit, toward me. I looked up to meet her disdainful gaze.

"Oh look Adaliah's back. How _wonderful_." Isis jeered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "How was your day condemning your family? Make any progress with your precious humans today?" Her voice grew a bit trying to intimidate me.

My older sister could be very intimidating. Her looks weren't the cause of that. She was plain except for the exotic tilt of her eyes. Her face was a little too wide, her nose was a little too hooked and narrow, her mouth a little too small and her chin was a little too pointy. However Isis had an appealing Egyptian cast to her skin tone and she was as bossy and bitchy as the day is long. That was how she was intimidating and it worked quite well for her.

My sister did not like me one bit. It might be because I was the youngest and it was just sibling rivalry but I was betting it was because my changes were causing hers to get out of hand.

I had lied to Jack Frost when I told him I changed everything. I don't. I change the worst possible thing. The human race.

Isis here changes the sky or more specifically the weather. This would be the reason she hated me. Global Warming could be a bitch and I have to admit I had been playing it up the tiniest bit just to spite the _almighty queen of the skies_.

"Go back to hell before I let them destroy the atmosphere completely. How many storms have there been this year? 23 so far right?" My lips covered in a menacing smile as I threatened her.

Isis's lips disappeared as she whitened with anger. She sneered making her look like the witch she was. "Fu-"

Seraphina interrupted her with a loud clearing of her throat, "It's not really polite to speak like that in front of your mother is it?"

Seraphina was one of the few pretty human-looking spirits.

Like Jack Frost.

I pushed that last thought out of my mind. I could not compare Mother Nature to Jack Frost, a _Guardian_. Seraphina had long thick black hair that moved around her head and torso as though it were under water. Even now as Seraphina looked at us sternly her hair glided along her arms and brushed down the back of her chair. Her skin was as pale as stark terror, which of course is where she got it from. Her father Pitch Black. Her eyes were a literally glowing gold. Also from her father. What's not from her father was that they left a trail of gold mist hanging in the air whenever she moved.

Seraphina glanced between her daughters and finally spoke to Isis, "Thank you for telling me about what you saw Isis." Isis nodded at the clear dismissal and shot a contemptuous leer my way which worried me. What had Isis seen?

A sinking feeling began in my gut.

"Of course Mother! I never would've kept it from you." My sister pranced from the room making me want to throw something at her. My sinking feeling grew.

"Adaliah how was your day?" Seraphina called to me from her chair. She held out her hand and planted a small smile on her face as if expecting me to come farther into the room.

I knew better. She did not want me to come into her room any more than the door. She had made that very clear the first time I had reported in.

I flinched at the memory of pain and fury. Seraphina was a terrifying force to be reckoned with when angered.

"Okay." I went into full report mode and continued on, "I went to Mexico to handle the drug Cartel wars. It went smoothly and the conflict should be over in a year or so. I stopped by the Mediterranean to check on the conflicts there. I began the conclusion of the problems in Kenya, Chad, and Nigeria. The rest were mostly just babysitting jobs. But I did find the next president of the United States and I will keep track of her." I smiled politely waiting for Seraphina to wave her hand imperiously and send me on my way.

I was the only one Seraphina kept track of. Out of six daughters. She said it was because the human race was such a prominent part of the world at the moment that everything they did was integral to the rest of the family.

I think it was because she didn't trust me to keep control of them.

Seraphina didn't wave me away. She raised a brow, "And your journey home?"

My gut sank even lower. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the center of the earth right about now.

"My journey home?" I asked feigning innocent surprise and hoping to high heaven that Seraphina didn't know.

Because she couldn't. I met Jack Frost not even 15 minutes ago! There's no way anyone could have…

Isis.

Damn that nosy, selfish, bitchy, bratty-

"Adaliah." Seraphina's tone had gone cold, warning.

I looked back down to the ground gritting my teeth in a mix of terror and fury. Seraphina sighed.

"Isis told me what has happened Adaliah. Did you really think you could keep it from her? From me?" I looked up once again to see her disappointed eyes trailing gold as she turned away from me and got up. "I am very sad that you think you would _have_ to keep this from me. We are family." Her back was to me as she paced around her room.

"I'm not really family. You didn't make me." I whispered, anguish painting my tone. I wasn't trying to argue with her or be insolent but this fact was rammed down my throat everyday by my sisters. It sort of just came out. It was so incredibly stupid of me.

Suddenly she was right there in front of me her anger apparent in the wild torrent of her hair and in the lightning that cracked overhead. Trees all around us groaned as one and the earth beneath me shook violently. I set my stance wide so as to keep my balance. Seraphina's face was mere inches from my own stunned and terrified expression. Gold eyes bore into my own blue ones.

But as suddenly as her anger had sprouted it diminished. Within seconds most of Nature quieted and Mother Nature had a serene expression plastered over her anger. Only the sky continued to rumble and threaten me. Seraphina had never hurt me. Not without me deserving it. Even then she never hurt me herself.

She put me in time out instead.

At first it was just a night trip to Grandpa's. But now that Pitch was sulking after his defeat by the Guardians the punishment was a night in the hole. I wasn't the only daughter to have been put in "time out" but I had the most stays because I was the most trouble. I was the only one of six to have been in the hole but my sisters had been to Pitch's cavern. All except Isis.

"Of course you are family Adaliah." Seraphina breathed. I jolted back to the present and out of terrifying memories of black horses and sharp teeth. She held her hand so close to my face that I could feel her power sizzling through the millimeters of air. "You are very precious to me." I was starting to relax. Hoping against hope that Seraphina had forgotten Iris and her tattletale in the light of my idiotic statement. Seraphina adopted a worried look. "This is why I can't understand why you didn't tell me about what happened on your way home." My gut sank even lower at her words. My fears were confirmed. I knew why the forest had been so twisted when I'd arrived. Isis was in the midst of telling Seraphina about my encounter with Jack Frost.

"Seraphina." I sighed in defeat. "Whatever Isis told you I'm sure-"

She interrupted me with a snap in front of my face. I gritted my teeth to keep from trembling. All while she had paced and turned Nature upside down I was still in a formal stance near the exit; too terrified to move should I be struck by lightning or swallowed by the earth.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with Jack Frost?" She asked dangerously.

"Because it wasn't any kind of meeting," I defended myself quickly and calmly, because I knew what she was implying. "We had never spoken nor seen each other before that point." I realized I was still staring into her eyes and immediately looked down again. "I made sure he didn't know where I was going or who I was staying with."

Seraphina waved off my reassuring. "Does he know who _you_ are?" She asked with an unfamiliar tone in her voice. I glanced up before I could control myself driven by a curiosity to know what emotion plagued my adoptive mother.

She was desperate.

Should I lie or no? Obviously Isis had not heard our confrontation only seen it. I decided to reassure Seraphina instead of instigating what could turn out to be another time out.

"No."

I could have sworn I heard Seraphina sigh in relief. Another emotion never before witnessed in Mother Nature. Now the smile was back, but I had learned centuries ago not to trust Seraphina's smile as a symptom of her emotions.

"That's a huge relief Adaliah." Seraphina crossed back to her throne and sat down, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure what would happen if the Guardians ever found us. They would no doubt go tell the Man in the Moon and then there would be hell."

My pulse quickened and I nodded quickly.

"You may leave Adaliah. But don't ever keep something like this from me again. Do you understand?" Seraphina's voice was deadly.

"Yes mother." I bowed my head once and then left through the arch way still behind me.

"Oh and Adaliah?" Seraphina called to me one last time. I looked back at her and she smiled indulgently. "Get your garments and face cleaned off. You have dirt everywhere."

As I stumbled my way toward my own room I ran over my argument with Seraphina. Why would Man in the Moon finding out be such a horrible thing? She was Mother Nature for goodness sake!

The entrance to my room was much less grandeur than my sisters' and Seraphina's. One oak tree with a hole at the roots large enough for me to fit through. I crawled in and came out to my nighttime wonderland.

Isis called it laughable. Seraphina called it primitive. And amongst my other sisters the kindest word I got was "dead depressing."

My clearing was not fancy like Isis's or calming like Seraphina's neither was it scarily cheery like Medeina's (my fourth oldest sister). It had nothing to do with the changes I controlled. It was just mine.

It was a cavern under the grotto where tree roots dripped from above and sank into the floor like the trees they fed. My room was in no way dark. There were iridescent rocks packed into the soil of the surrounding walls of my place and into the green mossy floor. It was well enough lit that the floor and walls gave off a comforting green glow. I went straight to my moss bed in the corner the farthest from the entrance shedding my clothes as I went.

This day would need a good night's rest before I could think and/or decide anything.

I had to think about the dangers Jack Frost posed against my life here however lousy it could be at times. There was a good chance Frost was a danger because he was a Guardian. Seraphina warned me away from Guardians. They were vicious, unkind, and prejudice against change because they were charged with keeping children safe and happy. A task that left them to care little about nature and everyone else. And if Frost proved to be a threat like the other Guardians then I would protect my family.

I needed to decide whether or not to kill Jack Frost.

**Afterword: Bum Bum Buuuummm! (A four pager btw) And so we see the unfortunate home situation of Adaliah and her wicked step-sisters. :P I was thinking next I should go into Jack's POV. Any feedback on that would be a tremendous help. But I should warn you if I don't get any feedback I'll do it anyway. Please don't hesitate to review! It's my first publishing so I'd really like it if you guys did. And I see I have 2 followers. And so at the end of this lovely chapter I give a shout out to YumeNina and animevriskaserket (I like Teen Titans too but I prefer the Raven/Beast Boy combo :D) Sorry about my creeping…**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
